This invention relates to combine harvesters and more particularly to grain saving apparatus for separating grain and straw at the discharge end of the combine.
In combine harvesting operations, most of the grain is separated in the threshing concave or in the separating section which includes straw walkers. However, an appreciable quantity of grain is carried by the straw on the straw walkers and is discharged from the combine to the ground.
Prior efforts to salvage the grain from the exhausting straw have required the use of conveyors to transport the salvaged grain back to the separating section of the combine which results in added cost and complexity of the machine.